Si je pouvais, dans tes bras nus, me reposer
by Adralide
Summary: Songfic ; la guerre racontée par Harry, qui parle aussi de son amour pour Draco.


**Titre :** Si je pouvais, dans tes bras nus, me reposer.

**Couple :** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sorcier appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, bien malgré moi. Les paroles en italiques sont tirées de la chansons « Marie » de Johnny Hallyday, bien que j'ai écris ce texte en écoutant la version de Gérald De Palmas (bah ouais, j'aime pas Johnny).

**Résumé :** Songfic ; la guerre racontée par Harry, qui parle aussi de son amour pour Draco.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai longtemps hésité avant de poster ce texte. C'est un petit truc écrit vite fait, un peu bâclé, un peu brouillon, mais en même temps, je l'aime bien, alors je le poste.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ~

* * *

><p><em>« Si tu savais, tout le mal que l'on me fait. Si je pouvais, dans tes bras nus, me reposer. »<em>

Ses doigts, pourtant aussi froids que la glace, incendient ma peau à chaque fois qu'ils la frôlent, arrachant des frissons incontrôlables à mon corps épris de plaisir. Ses yeux gris, insondables, percent mon esprit et semblent me foudroyer d'arrogance à chaque regard, mais ils me captivent, attirent inexorablement mon attention. Son corps est mince, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes longues et fines, et dans chacun de ses gestes, je ressens son magnétisme naturel, tellement irrésistible. Malfoy est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. La haine que je lui portais à l'époque de Hogwarts n'était qu'une façade mensongère, le moyen de cacher mon chagrin et cet amour silencieux, insupportable, tyrannique qui tordait mes entrailles. Et Malfoy le savait. Et cela le faisait sourire, dans la salle sur demande, lorsqu'il passait ses mains sur moi, il se riait de mon trouble amoureux. C'était sa façon à lui de rester convenant, sa fierté incurable, son éternel besoin d'être supérieur et dans un sang-froid irréprochable ; il se moquait de ma sensiblerie pour cacher sa propre affection. Je ne lui en voulais pas, car malgré tout, entre deux étreintes passionnées, lorsque son esprit était apaisé par mes baisers, nous parlions d'amour. Et qu'est-ce qui nous en reste aujourd'hui ?

_« Évanouie mon innocence, tu étais pour moi ma dernière chance. Peu à peu tu disparais, malgré mes efforts désespérés. »_

La dernière bataille est proche, et Malfoy est si loin, si loin, si loin, et je perds pied. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, dans la malveillance de son père et sous les ordres de Voldemort, alors que je m'acharne à trouver les derniers horcruxes. Je me demande s'il pense un peu à moi, le balafré, son amant éphémère. Notre dernière étreinte date d'il y a si longtemps que je peine à m'en souvenir. Je ne parviens plus à me rappeler son visage, et le goût de sa bouche contre la mienne s'efface au fil des jours. Je perds Malfoy, je m'acharne à le chercher dans mes souvenirs, mais je le perds, la guerre absorbe tout mon être.

_« Et rien ne sera plus jamais pareil, j'ai vu plus d'horreurs que de merveilles. Les hommes sont devenus fous à lier, je donnerai tout pour oublier. »_

Malfoy m'avait un jour dit qu'il aimait ma terrible et stupide innocence. J'ai peur d'avoir changé. J'ai peur de ne plus être le même, les combats me rongent l'esprit et le vert de mes yeux se teinte d'amertume, de déception, de souffrances. Où est mon innocence, mon insouciance, mon optimisme ? La guerre me les vole, elle me vole tout.

_« Si tu savais, tout le mal que l'on me fait. Si je pouvais, dans tes bras nus, me reposer. »_

D'aussi fort que je sois, j'aimerais que Malfoy soit là pour m'épauler et soulager ma peine. J'aimerais serrer sa main contre mon cœur et prendre conscience de sa présence, et le savoir en vie, et enfouir ma tête dans son cou, et humer inlassablement l'odeur sucrée-salée de sa peau blême.

_« Et je cours toute la journée, sans savoir où je vais. Dans le bruit, dans la fumée, je vois des ombres s'entre-tuer. Demain ce sera le grand jour, il faudra faire preuve de bravoure pour monter au front en première ligne. »_

Cette nuit, je me battrai aussi férocement que tous ces hommes rongés par la folie. Je dois le faire, pour la paix. Accepter les morts, les souffrances, les obstacles. Et tuer. Malgré la peur, l'impuissance, l'empressement, il faut tuer pour ne pas être tué. Snape était amoureux de ma mère. Il m'a sauvé jusqu'au bout. Et le voilà mort. Malfoy aussi, va-t-il y laisser sa vie ? Cette pensée m'accable, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, tout va si vite, Malfoy rejoint Voldemort et ses parents, son expression est si triste que j'aimerais l'enlacer de tout mon amour, mais je ne peux rien faire.

_« Je t'en prie, fais-moi un signe. »_

Neville parle. Je dénie la mascarade, montrant que je suis encore vivant, et je sens la panique chez Voldemort, et Malfoy s'enfuit avec ses parents, et il me regarde une dernière fois, et je crois qu'il veut me dire, dans ce regard gris voilé par l'amertume, qu'il m'aime irrémédiablement. Et je reprends mes esprits, et je tue Voldemort dans un dernier élan de force, et je me laisse tomber sur le sol, mes yeux fixant le ciel d'un bleu coloré et le soleil de plomb qui finit par m'éblouir.

_« Allongé dans l'herbe, je m'éveille, j'ai vu la mort dans son plus simple appareil. Elle m'a promis des vacances, la mort m'a promis sa dernière danse. »_

L'idée de la mort s'installe brusquement en vous, un jour, elle vous pique et ne vous lâche plus. Moi je suis tellement fatigué, épuisé par tout, mon corps ne répond plus, les épreuves m'ont anéanti, les souffrances m'ont brûlé. Je ferme mes paupières et empoigne ma baguette, et lance un dernier sortilège sur mon propre corps, écorchant ma peau de blessures aussi magiques que mortelles. Au loin, je crois entendre Malfoy. Peut-être est-il revenu sur le champ de bataille rien que pour moi, cette pensée est tellement réchauffante. Je sens ses mains s'agripper à mes épaules, il me secoue violemment pour me réveiller. Mais rien n'y fait. Je m'éteins.

_« Si tu savais, tout le mal que l'on m'a fait. J'attendrai qu'au ciel tu viennes me retrouver. »_

* * *

><p>Reviews, si possible, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce qui pourrait clocher dans mon écriture.<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
